


Someone Who'll Be A Good Mother

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Mon-El is there to comfort Kara when she feels anxious about having a baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you get an amazing request and it just doesn't leave you alone lol. It was requested by @lostin-the-desert on tumblr, and I hope I made justice to what she wanted.
> 
> And I also hope you enjoy it as well!

Kara didn’t know how long she’d been gazing into the mirror, her hand on her stomach, her fingers gently drawing circles. However, the turmoil of emotions inside her was definitely not soft or gentle.

She couldn’t do it. How could she ever think that she could? Yes, she might be Supergirl, one of the strongest aliens on the face of earth: She could smash a brick wall without breaking a sweat, carry a truck on her shoulders without even feeling the weight of it, catch bullets and even deflect them with her bulletproof skin, but taking care of a baby…? That she couldn’t do.

Taking deep breaths, she grabbed the edge of the sink, trying to keep the contents of her breakfast inside. It wouldn’t help if she threw up in the toilet _again_. She hadn’t really gotten sick ever since she landed on earth, and oh, she definitely did not like it. Her chest was still burning because of the last time.

She lifted her eyes to look at her reflection again, realizing that her eyes were wide, there were huge bags under them, and her cheeks were pale. She looked tired and frightened all over, making her mutter a string of earth and Kryptonian curses under her breath.

Maybe deciding to take a day off from CatCo was a bad idea. She desperately needed a distraction from…her desperation over the baby growing in her stomach. _And there’s only four months left_ , she thought anxiously, biting her lip. When she removed her hands from the sink, she realized there were dents wherever she put her fingers, which didn’t help with her anxiety at all.

Leaving to go to the living room, she threw herself on the couch, looking at her now growing belly. She’d started showing around four months, and now her belly was big enough that she couldn’t wear her Supergirl costume without showing, which meant she also couldn’t get out. Luckily, J’onn could transform into her and fight in her place, with Mon-El, a.k.a. Superboy’s help (he still hated that name even though they’d been calling him that for five years now), so National City definitely wasn’t short in the hero department, yet not being out there… It felt _weird_. She hated just sitting around and doing nothing.

Especially since those were the moments her insecurities peaked. She hated it, all of it. She hated wanting to curl up in a ball and cry, she hated thinking she wouldn’t be able to take care of the baby, she hated being afraid of disappointing Mon-El, she hated feeling like she wasn’t enough.

“Maybe this was a mistake,” she mumbled to herself maybe a hundredth time. “I mean, me having a baby? I don’t even have a stable life.” Laughing almost hysterically to herself, she shook her head. “Great, and now I’m talking to myself.”

She had just stood up to grab some coffee from the kitchen that she heard the keys jingling outside the door, and a few moments later the door opened, revealing Mon-El. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she glanced at her husband, coming back from a mission with the DEO with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. _Sunflowers_ , she thought as a smile pulled her lips. Rao, she loved Mon-El. Maybe a bit too much. Or maybe it was just pregnancy hormones. Did alien hormones change with pregnancy as well?

“Hey, beautiful,” Mon-El sang out, closing the door behind him. “Look what I brought you.”

“Sunflowers,” Kara said as she went to Mon-El’s side, reaching for the bouquet. “When did you have time to buy them?” Mon-El shrugged, draping his coat over a chair.

“I didn’t. I saved the owner of a flower shop, and she gave me these.” Kara lifted her brows.

“You saved a florist?” she asked suspiciously. “From what? Pests?” Mon-El rolled his eyes.

“No, a robber.” That made Kara sigh as she put the flowers on the kitchen counter.

“The missions certainly became easier ever since I left,” she said longingly, turning around. A little scream left her lips when she realized how close Mon-El was standing to her. How had she not heard him with her superhearing? “Gosh, Mon-El, don’t do that! You scared the hell out of me.” Mon-El, ignoring her exclaim, grinned and put his hands on her waist gently, his thumb trailing along his belly.

“How’s our little Kara?” he asked, his eyes shining. Kara’s heart squeezed with the happiness in his eyes. _Little Kara_ , he called her baby, even though because she was an alien, there was no way of knowing the baby’s sex. When he first called their child that, Kara had laughed and asked him how did he know it would be a girl, and Mon-El had given the answer he’d given all those other times afterwards: _I can feel it_.

 _So why can’t_ I, Kara thought desperately, her smile slipping off her face. _Is there something wrong with me, or am I just not fit to be a mother?_

“Kara?” Mon-El whispered, his fingers gently grabbing her chin and lifting her eyes. She found herself staring at his deep blue eyes and knitted brows. Kara sighed. Of course he would notice her foul mood, he was very perceptive when it came to her. “Is everything okay?” At first, Kara thought about nodding; why would she bother him with her petty insecurities and irrational fears, but then she stopped. It was her husband she was talking to, the person she’d been married for two years, dating for five years, the person who’d been there for her in good times and bad times, the person who laughed with her and held her when she cried, the person who’d had the courage to be honest with her and listened her when she had something to say, the person she loved and the person that loved her endlessly and unconditionally. It was Mon-El she was talking about, not just _somebody_.

“No,” she whispered, turning her eyes away. Her stomach was churning again, and she really didn’t think she could confess everything while looking at Mon-El’s eyes. Her hands on his shoulders traveled down and grabbed his biceps, as if she’d fallen down if she let go.

“What happened? Is it the baby? Are you feeling sick?”

“No,” Kara shook her head, and then stopped. “Well, yes, but I always feel physically sick. It isn’t about that.” She didn’t know what to say as she nibbled her lip, looking at Mon-El’s chest as if it could provide answers. “I feel like I won’t be a good mother,” she confessed finally. She could feel the confusion written all over his face, though.

“What do you mean?” Closing her eyes, she gulped and wriggled away from Mon-El’s embrace, walking to the middle of the room. Her hands were protectively resting on her belly as she looked up and blinked to send her tears away.

“You… You say all of these things like how our baby is gonna be a girl, how she will have your black hair and eyes as blue as mine, how she will like a little monster flying around the house even she is young, and I… I don’t feel any of it. I don’t know anything about our baby, and I’m afraid… I’m afraid I will never feel it. What if I’m not fit to be a mother? I…” Her voice trailed off as she was unable to continue because of her tears. She usually hadn’t cried that much or that easily, but pregnancy hormones apparently affected her just as it affected a human. There was no way of stopping her tears once they came.

“Kara…” Mon-El whispered, softly putting his hand on Kara’s shoulder and turning her around. He cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away as he lifted her chin to catch her gaze. “You think I know, 100%, how our child is gonna look like, or even her sex? Like I have some sort of parental intuition?”

“You sound so certain,” Kara weakly objected, earning a laugh from Mon-El.

“I’m imagining all of that, Kara. I don’t know if our child is gonna be a he or a she, I don’t know her hair color or eye color, and I don’t even know if he or she will even be able to fly. I’m just so happy with you, with all of this, that I like thinking about what it’ll be like when the newest member of our family will join us. I’m looking forward to it.” Even though Mon-El was looking at her with such compassion and love, it still wasn’t enough to break down her insecurities. She still didn’t feel enough. She still felt like something was wrong with her.

“I don’t feel as excited as I should be feeling. I… Of course I look forward to it, but I thought… I thought it was supposed to be more magical. But I just feel tired and sick all the time. What if that means I won’t be a good mother?”

“You will be,” Mon-El said immediately and confidently. “You’ll be a good mother, Kara, don’t you ever worry about that. And do you know how I know that? It’s because you’re the most selfless, compassionate and caring person I’ve ever met in the universe. Multiverse, if you could Barry’s earth. You help others without thinking of yourself, you leap into danger to save strangers, and you protect your loved ones fiercely, even at the cost of your own life. And you’ll give that same love to our child when he or she comes.” He pushed Kara’s hair back gently, tucking it behind his ear. “You don’t have to go through it alone either. I’ll be with you at each step, okay?” A bubble filled Kara’s chest with Mon-El’s words, a bubble of happiness and gratitude, and once again she thought how she had gotten so lucky to have him, even after all those years. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she smiled, her tears now turning into happy ones.

“Thank you, Mon-El,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. Because she knew no matter what happened, whether it was as good as having a baby or as bad as losing someone, she knew she’d be fine as soon as she had Mon-El by her side.

That was all she’d needed.


End file.
